Many healthcare facilities have converted to needleless intravenous (IV) infusion systems to reduce the risk of injury to the healthcare provider. The infusion sets that are used as part of a needleless infusion system frequently have access ports so that additional medications can be administered without disconnecting the tubing from the IV pump or IV fluid container. One such needleless system uses Luer fittings to connect fluid components together, with the female Luer connector that may incorporate an elastomeric septum having a slit or a piston. When a syringe or other fluid container that is fitted with a male Luer connector is mated to the female Luer connector of the access port, the male Luer tip penetrates through the slit in the septum or displaces the piston to establish a fluid path between the connectors.
Needleless connectors in an IV system must be sterile prior to the mating of the two connectors to prevent bacteria or other microorganisms from being carried by the IV fluid into the bloodstream of the patient. While the access port is sterile when removed from its package, it is exposed to the open air while in use and can possibly be contaminated shortly after it is removed from the package. It is a common protocol to sterilize the surface of the septum of the access port by wiping the septum with a disinfectant such as isopropyl alcohol immediately prior to mating a male Luer connector to the access port. This requires the healthcare provider to have alcohol wipes on hand and, if they do not have any wipes or swabs available when they are about to connect a fluid container to the access port, they must stop and return to the supply cabinet to gather more alcohol wipes. This takes up valuable time and creates a risk of this sterilization step being skipped.
Healthcare providers occasionally experience difficulty in connecting a male Luer fitting to a female Luer connector having a pre-slit septum. The tip of the male Luer fitting may not entirely penetrate the slit and the septum deforms without creating a fluid path. In such cases, the connectors must be separated and reconnected, which creates an opportunity for contamination of the connector surfaces and is not clinically recommended. In some cases, the slit will not fully open and the healthcare provider must replace the infusion set having the failed access port, which consumes the healthcare provider's time and may cause discomfort for the patient as well as present additional risk of infection or sympathetic flow.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and method that increases the probabilities that an exposed surface of a female Luer connector is disinfected prior to mating connectors and that the pre-slit septum will properly mate with a male Luer fitting.